In Memoriam
by Gordissima
Summary: One year on from the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry returns to Hogwarts for the victory and memorial feast. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's all J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: This is a one-shot which fits with "The Continuation" but is set quite a few years before hand.

Harry stood at the gates of Hogwarts just taking it all in. One year ago, nearly all of this had been destroyed. Everything he had ever loved was almost ripped from him and yet here he stood, a year later, looking at the symbol for everything he loved. It was different though. Some of the towers he had never noticed were conspicuous by their absence. Even from a distance, he could see scorch marks still obvious on the walls. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the gate and began walking towards the Entrance Hall. Ron had hurried ahead of him, anxious to see Hermione and understanding of Harry's wish to be alone.

The grounds were quiet. A fresh breeze blew about him, a reminder that summer was on the way. It was almost too different – the calm, peaceful atmosphere with birds singing in the forest. When he thought back to the last time he had walked in the grounds alone... Shaking himself, Harry tried to get rid of thoughts of that day. He looked away from the forest and towards the lake. There, underneath the Willow tree, was the White Tomb. Harry approached it quickly and saw, with a stab of pain and sadness, a crack down the centre of the marble. A scar which couldn't be healed, left by Voldemort. He was good at leaving those thought Harry, rubbing his own scar absent-mindedly.

His reverie was broken by the sound of chattering voices talking loudly about how it was madness that they should be asked to look after such monsters.

"Lucky he can't get a chimera." Said one voice, followed by a chorus of laughter.

With a wry smile about the familiarity of that conversation, Harry headed towards Hagrid's hut. It was another thing that had changed slightly in the year. There was a bit of an addition to one side and the bottom stones were black with scorch marks. After a moments hesitation, Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door. He heard Fang barking and Hagrid batting him down. The door opened. "Harry!" Exclaimed Hagrid, pulling him into a huge hug. "How are yer? Come in, come in."

Harry entered and sat down in the friendly setting. Hagrid hurried over to the kettle and poured out two massive mugs of tea before joining Harry at the table.

"Just finished my last lesson of the day. Teachin' 'em about fire crabs."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Aren't they part of what made up Skrewts?"

Hagrid nodded and started talking about how great they were while Harry, remembering fourth year all to vividly, thought that the current students had it easy. After half an hour of gentle conversation, Harry decided to make a move. He really should be up in the castle by now, Professor McGonagall would be wondering where he was. Hagrid said he'd come too and together they made their way through the grounds.

At the Entrance Hall, more and more students were milling around – staring at Harry. He didn't think he'd ever felt more out of place when he caught sight of red hair bobbing though the crowd. Before he could register who it was, Ginny had flung her arms around his neck and nearly made him fall over. Laughing, he hugged her back.

"I've missed you!" Came a slightly muffled voice. She pulled back to look Harry full in the face, who took the opportunity to straighten his glasses. "I've missed you too, Gin. Sorry, I can't stop, I need to see Professor McGonagall."

"I think I can delay seeing Ron long enough to walk to her office." Ginny said with a grin. The pair said goodbye to Hagrid and they set off towards the Headteacher's Office. Ginny filled Harry in on what had been happening at Hogwarts and as they passed old friends in the corridors they stopped and chatted. Eventually, they reached the stone gargoyle and, having bid a (very) fond farewell, Harry said the password and ascended towards the Office. It felt so odd to knock on this door again and knowing it wasn't Dumbledore on the other side just added to this.

"Come in."

Harry pushed open the door.

"Ah, Potter. It's good to see you again." Professor McGonagall smiled at him and gestured towards the seat opposite her.

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" Harry said, eyes scanning around the room. His eyes rested on the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. He'd had to fight hard for Snape's portrait to be placed up on the wall – many people would have been happy to see it destroyed. But Harry had argued them down. "We can't erase what happened. Professor Snape was brave and stopped worse from happening at Hogwarts. We should have this to honour him." And so, backed up by other members of the Order (not all of them) Snape's portrait was placed on the wall.

"I'm very well Potter, thank you. How is Auror training?"

"It's going well, thanks. Quite hard, like you said it would be." Harry caught her eye and knew that both were thinking back to his careers meeting, which seemed so many years ago.

"The Minister sent me a letter regarding your progress, Potter, and said you doing admirably. You, Weasley and Longbottom I was very pleased to hear." She gave him a warm smile. "But Potter, we must discuss tonight. You'll be sitting at the Staff table as a guest of honour. I've already had a request from Weasley to sit with the Gryffindors so as to be with his sister and Miss. Granger though. I have allowed this but I would prefer if you sat with the Staff." She paused and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good. Mr. Longbottom has agreed to read the..." Professor McGonagall gulped and took a deep breath, "read the Memorial List. Now, is there anything you would like to say or add?"

"I wouldn't know what to say, Professor. I could share reading the names with Neville. It's, it's a long list." Harry said, glancing once more at the Portraits above their heads. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"We better head down to the Great Hall then Potter. Professor Slughorn, in particular, is looking forward to seeing you." She said with a smile. They left the Office and walked together. As they approached the Great Hall, there was an increasingly sombre mood. They entered the Hall and, once again, Harry found himself thinking of his fourth year. Black drapes adorned the walls, the only colour coming from the Hogwarts crest behind the Staff table. Harry went and said brief hellos to Ron, Hermione and Ginny before going and joining Neville at the Staff table. Neville was talking to Professor Sprout in quite some detail by the look of it but broke off to welcome Harry.

After the usual excellent food from the Hogwarts house elves, Professor McGonagall stood up and silence swept over the Hall.

"We have gathered here today to remember what happened here a year ago. Here, in this Hall, Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. It is a time to remember victory but it is also a time to remember the sacrifice made by all those who fought to protect, not only Hogwarts, but the values of freedom and honesty and goodness. We have with us Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Neville Longbottom, who led the student's defence of Hogwarts." Neville went quite red at this as the students began to applaud. After a moment, silence descended once more and Professor McGonagall continued. "I now invite Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom to read the Memorial List."

She sat down and Harry and Neville shared a look before standing. Harry began.

"These are the names of those who lost their lives in the Second Wizarding War:

Bertha Jorkins

Frank Bryce

Bartemius Crouch

Cedric Diggory

Broderick Bode

Sirius Black

Amelia Bones

Emmeline Vance

Florean Fortescue

Daniella Abbott

Albus Dumbledore

Charity Burbage

Alastor Moody

Rufus Scrimgeour

Rudolf Gregorovitch

Bathilda Bagshot

Richard Westinburg

Joanna Westinburg

Dirk Cresswell

Ted Tonks

Gornuk, a Gringotts goblin

Dobby, a free elf."

Harry had managed to keep his composure throughout by generally ignoring the occasional gasps and sobs which would break the silence. He avoided looking at the Gryffindor table especially, not thinking he could bare to catch anyone's eye or see faces glazed with tears. He handed over to Neville, who stealed himself before beginning.

"The names of all those who gave their lives defending Hogwarts in the last Battle:

Remus John Lupin; husband, father, friend.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin; daughter, wife, mother, friend.

Colin Creevey; son, brother, friend.

Michael Corner; son, friend.

Fred Weasley; son, brother, friend.

Orla Quirke; daughter, friend.

Mandy Broklehurst; daughter, sister, friend.

Josef Moon; son, brother, friend.

Severus Snape; teacher and spy.

Maxwell Crompton; son, brother, friend.

Lisa Crompton; daughter, sister, friend.

We have a moment of silence for those who died fighting for goodness and to protect Hogwarts."

Neville bowed his head and tried to hide his tears. Harry squeezed his shoulder, thinking of all of those who had gone before. It had nearly killed him to read out the names of Sirius and Dobby. Upon hearing the names of Remus and Tonks, he'd had to cover his eyes. His thoughts had turned to Teddy, who lived between his Grandma's and his own apartment. Teddy, who would never know what wonderful parents his mum and dad were. Harry only hoped he could explain to Teddy properly, that he wouldn't make Teddy hate his mum and dad, hate him. And then he'd been brought back to the Hall by the sound of Fred's name. Instinctively, he looked to where Ginny sat. Ron had his arm around and she cried into her lap. Hermione caught his gaze and somehow managed to communicate that they were okay. Resisting the urge to run towards them, Harry had stood and listened to the rest of names.

After the minutes silence, Professor McGonagall stood and, raising her glass, said, "To the brave and good, who fought for freedom."

The students all stood and said the same. With a heavy heart, Harry drank the toast and sat once more. Professor McGonagall dismissed the houses and Harry waited. He waited for the grief to fade once more to numbness. He waited for the silence of his own thoughts and he waited for a good feeling to return. Looking up he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione approaching. Neville moved forward and hugged them, Ginny wiping away tears. Harry walked towards her and held her close. He held her like he never wanted to let go and she burrowed her head under his chin. Harry looked at the friends who had never really deserted him and stood by him now and realised that the good feeling wouldn't take long to return once more.

A/N: I hope you liked it! It's a bit more sombre than my usual stuff but let me know what you think by reviewing please. And please, if you do like it, take a look at my other stories. Thanks


End file.
